icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Canada Senior Men's National Team rosters
This is a List of Canada Senior Men's National Team rosters. 2009 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Lindy Ruff' Goaltender *Josh Harding *Chris Mason *Dwayne Roloson Defence *Braydon Coburn *Drew Doughty *Dan Hamhuis *Joel Kwiatkowski *Chris Phillips *Luke Schenn *Shea Weber *Ian White *Marc-Edouard Vlasic Forward *Colby Armstrong *Shane Doan *Mike Fisher *Dany Heatley *Shawn Horcoff *Matthew Lombardi *James Neal *Derek Roy *Martin St. Louis *Jason Spezza *Steven Stamkos *Scottie Upshall *Travis Zajac 2008 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Ken Hitchcock' Goaltender *Cam Ward *Pascal Leclaire *Mathieu Garon Defence *Dan Hamhuis *Logan Pyett *Jay Bouwmeester *Mark Giordano *Brent Burns *Duncan Keith *Steve Staios *Mike Green *Ed Jovanovski Forward *Derek Roy *Patrick Sharp *Eric Staal *Ray Whitney *Chris Kunitz *Dany Heatley *Jonathan Toews *Kyle Turris *Shane Doan *Jamal Mayers *Cory Emmerton *Jason Chimera *Martin St. Louis *Ryan Getzlaf *Rick Nash *Sam Gagner *Jason Spezza 2007 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Andy Murray' Goaltenders *30 Cam Ward - Carolina Hurricanes *50 Dwayne Roloson - Edmonton Oilers Defencemen *2 Dan Hamhuis - Nashville Predators *3 Dion Phaneuf - Calgary Flames *4 Eric Brewer (A) - St. Louis Blues *5 Barret Jackman - St. Louis Blues *6 Shea Weber - Nashville Predators *23 Cory Murphy - IFK Helsinki *55 Nick Schultz (A) - Minnesota Wild Forwards *9 Jay McClement - St. Louis Blues *10 Jordan Staal - Pittsburgh Penguins *11 Justin Williams - Carolina Hurricanes *12 Eric Staal - Carolina Hurricanes *13 Mike Cammalleri (A) - Los Angeles Kings *16 Jonathan Toews - University of North Dakota *18 Matthew Lombardi - Calgary Flames *21 Shane Doan © - Phoenix Coyotes *20 Colby Armstrong - Pittsburgh Penguins *21 Jamal Mayers - St. Louis Blues *25 Jason Chimera - Columbus Blue Jackets *61 Rick Nash - Columbus Blue Jackets 2006 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Marc Habscheid' Goaltenders *35 Alex Auld - Vancouver Canucks *30 Marc Denis - Columbus Blue Jackets Defencemen *16 Trevor Daley - Dallas Stars *25 Micki DuPont - Eisbären Berlin - DEl *2 Dan Hamhuis - Nashville Predators *3 Stephane Robidas - A - Dallas Stars *55 Nick Schultz - Minnesota Wild *5 Brent Seabrook - Chicago Blackhawks *6 Brad Stuart - San Jose Sharks and Boston Bruins Forwards *37 Patrice Bergeron - Boston Bruins *26 Brad Boyes - Boston Bruins *19 Kyle Calder - A - Chicago Blackhawks *13 Mike Cammalleri - Los Angeles Kings * 7 Jeff Carter - Philadelphia Flyers *89 Mike Comrie - Phoenix Coyotes *87 Sidney Crosby - A - Pittsburgh Penguins *17 Scott Hartnell - Nashville Predators *12 Glen Metropolit - Hockey Club Lugano Swi *27 Matt Pettinger - Washington Capitals *18 Mike Richards - Philadelphia Flyers *14 Brendan Shanahan - C - Detroit Red Wings *29 Jason Williams - Detroit Red Wings 2006 Winter Olympics 2005 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Marc Habscheid' *Dan Boyle - Tampa Bay Lightning *Martin Brodeur - New Jersey Devils *Sidney Crosby - Rimouski Océanic *Shane Doan - Phoenix Coyotes *Kris Draper - Detroit Red Wings *Mike Fisher - Ottawa Senators *Simon Gagne - Philadelphia Flyers *Scott Hannan - Colorado Avalanche *Dany Heatley - Atlanta Thrashers *Ed Jovanovski (A') - Vancouver Canucks *Roberto Luongo - Florida Panthers *Kirk Maltby - Detroit Red Wings *Patrick Marleau ('A) - San Jose Sharks *Brendan Morrison - Vancouver Canucks *Brenden Morrow - Dallas Stars *Rick Nash - Columbus Blue Jackets *Chris Phillips - Ottawa Senators *Wade Redden - Ottawa Senators *Robyn Regehr - Calgary Flames *Ryan Smyth (C') - Edmonton Oilers *Sheldon Souray - Edmonton Oilers *Joe Thornton ('A) - Boston Bruins *Jordin Tootoo - Nashville Predators *Marty Turco - Dallas Stars *Scott Walker - Nashville Predators 2004 World Cup of Hockey 2004 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Joel Quenneville' *Patrice Bergeron - Boston Bruins *Jay Bouwmeester - Florida Panthers And -San Antonio Rampage AHL *Danny Briere - Buffalo Sabres *Eric Brewer - Edmonton Oilers *Matt Cooke - Vancouver Canucks *Marc Denis - Columbus Blue Jackets *J. P. Dumont - Buffalo Sabres *Jean-Sebastien Giguere - Mighty Ducks of Anaheim *Jeff Friesen - New Jersey Devils *Dany Heatley - Atlanta Thrashers *Shawn Horcoff - Edmonton Oilers *Roberto Luongo - Florida Panthers *Willie Mitchell - Minnesota Wild *Derek Morris - Phoenix Coyotes and - Colorado Avalanche *Brendan Morrison - Vancouver Canucks *Brendan Morrow - Dallas Stars *Glen Murray - Boston Bruins *Rob Niedermayer - Mighty Ducks of Anaheim *Scott Niedermayer - New Jersey Devils *Nick Schultz - Minnesota Wild *Ryan Smyth- C - Edmonton Oilers *Steve Staios - Edmonton Oilers *Justin Williams - Carolina Hurricanes and Philadelphia Flyers 2003 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships 2002 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Wayne Fleming' *Eric Brewer *Kyle Calder *Daniel Cleary *Mike Comrie *Brad Ference *J.S. Giguère *Dany Heatley *Manny Malhotra *Richard Matvichuk *Andy McDonald *Dan McGillis *Brenden Morrow *James Patrick *Jamie Ram *Peter Schaefer *Brad Schlegel *Ryan Smyth © *Steve Staios *Jamie Storr *Darryl Sydor *Marty Turco *Ray Whitney *Justin Williams *Jamie Wright *Tyler Wright 2002 Winter Olympics 2001 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Wayne Fleming' *Fred Brathwaite *Eric Brewer *Dan Cloutier *Kris Draper *Jeff Friesen *Jean-Sébastien Giguère *Brad Isbister *Vincent Lecavalier *Roberto Luongo *Patrick Marleau *Daniel Marois *Kyle McLaren *Derek Morris *Brenden Morrow *Rem Murray *Michael Peca © *Wade Redden *Brad Richards *Stéphane Robidas *Jason Smith *Ryan Smyth © *Brad Stuart *Steve Sullivan *Joe Thornton *Scott Walker *Wes Walz 2000 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Tom Renney' *Peter Allen *Adrian Aucoin *Todd Bertuzzi *Fred Brathwaite *Curtis Brown *Kris Draper *Jeff Finley *Brad Isbister *Mike Johnson *Ed Jovanovski *Martin Lapointe *Trevor Letowski *Jamal Mayers *Dean McAmmond *Brendan Morrison *Larry Murphy *Chris Phillips *Jamie Ram *Robyn Regehr *Peter Schaefer *Mike Sillinger © *Ryan Smyth *Steve Sullivan *José Théodore *Patrick Traverse *Yannick Tremblay 1999 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Mike Johnston' *Rob Blake © *Doug Bodger *Fred Brathwaite *Éric Dazé *Shane Doan *Jeff Friesen *Adam Graves *Claude Lapointe *Patrick Marleau *Bryan McCabe *Derek Morris *Rob Niedermayer *Sean O’Donnell *Stéphane Quintal *Wade Redden *Brian Savage *Ryan Smyth *Cory Stillman *Chris Szysky *Rick Tabaracci *Scott Thornton *Ron Tugnutt *Scott Walker *Ray Whitney 1998 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Andy Murray' *Todd Bertuzzi *Rob Blake *Christian Bronsard *Cory Cross *Éric Dazé *Mickey Elick *Nelson Emerson *Martin Gélinas *Chris Gratton *Travis Green *Jeff Hackett *Ed Jovanovski *Trevor Linden *Bryan McCabe *Gord Murphy *Glen Murray *James Patrick *Félix Potvin *Keith Primeau © *Steve Rucchin *Ray Whitney *Rob Zamuner 1998 Winter Olympics *'Head coach: Marc Crawford' *Rob Blake *Raymond Bourque *Rod Brind'Amour *Martin Brodeur *Shayne Corson *Eric Desjardins *Theoren Fleury *Adam Foote *Wayne Gretzky *Curtis Joseph *Paul Kariya *Trevor Linden *Eric Lindros *Al MacInnis *Joe Nieuwendyk *Keith Primeau *Chris Pronger *Patrick Roy *Joe Sakic *Brendan Shanahan *Scott Stevens *Steve Yzerman *Rob Zamuner 1997 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships 1996 World Cup of Hockey Head coach: Glen Sather Goaltender *Martin Brodeur - New Jersey Devils *Curtis Joseph - Edmonton Oilers and Las Vegas Thunder IHL *Bill Ranford - Edmonton Oilers And - Boston Bruins Defence *Rob Blake - Los Angeles Kings *Paul Coffey - Detroit Red Wings *Eric Desjardins - Philadelphia Flyers *Adam Foote - Colorado Avalanche *Al MacInnis - St. Louis Blues *Scott Niedermayer - New Jersey Devils *Lyle Odelein - Montreal Canadiens *Scott Stevens - New Jersey Devils *Ed Jovanovski (alternate – did not play) - Florida Panthers Forward *Rod Brind'Amour - Philadelphia Flyers *Theoren Fleury - Calgary Flames *Ron Francis - Pittsburgh Penguins *Wayne Gretzky – C''' - Los Angeles Kings And - St Louis Blues *Claude Lemieux - Colorado Avalanche *Trevor Linden - Vancouver Canucks *Eric Lindros - Philadelphia Flyers *Mark Messier - New York Rangers *Keith Primeau - Detroit Red Wings *Joe Sakic - Colorado Avalanche *Brendan Shanahan - Hartford Whalers *Pat Verbeek - New York Rangers *Steve Yzerman - Detroit Red Wings *Jason Arnott (alternate – did not play) - Edmonton Oilers *Eric Daze (alternate – did not play) - Chicago Blackhawks 1996 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'''Head coach: Tom Renney *Doug Bodger *Martin Brodeur *Kelly Buchberger *Andrew Cassels *Jason Dawe *Steve Duchesne *Ray Ferraro *Jeff Friesen *Garry Galley *Travis Green *Jean-François Jomphe *Curtis Joseph *Paul Kariya *David Matsos *Brad May *Derek Mayer *Dean McAmmond *Yanic Perreault *Luke Richardson *Darryl Sydor *Steve Thomas *Andrew Verner *Glen Wesley 1995 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Tom Renney' *Peter Allen *Greg Andrusak *Luciano Borsato *Chris Bright *Rick Chernomaz *Brandon Convery *Dale DeGray *Len Esau *Iain Fraser *Mark Freer *Chris Govedaris *Jamie Heward *Corey Hirsch *Todd Hlushko *Jean-François Jomphe *Ralph Intranuovo *Mike Maneluk *Andrew McKim *Dwayne Roloson *Brad Schlegel *Tom Tilley *Brian Tutt © *Andrew Verner 1994 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships 1994 Winter Olympics *'Head coach: Tom Renney' *Mark Astley *Adrian Aucoin *David Harlock *Corey Hirsch *Todd Hlushko *Greg Johnson *Fabian Joseph *Paul Kariya *Chris Kontos *Manny Legace *Ken Lovsin *Derek Mayer *Petr Nedved *Dwayne Norris *Greg Parks *Allain Roy *Jean-Yves Roy *Brian Savage *Brad Schlegel *Wally Schreiber *Chris Therien *Todd Warriner *Brad Werenka 1993 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Mike Keenan' *Brian Benning *Rod Brind’Amour *Kelly Buchberger *Terry Carkner *Shayne Corson *Kevin Dineen *Dave Gagner *Garry Galley *Mike Gartner *Adam Graves © *Greg Johnson *Paul Kariya *Eric Lindros *Norm MacIver *Dave Manson *Derek Mayer *Bill Ranford *Mark Recchi *Geoff Sanderson *Brian Savage *Geoff Smith *Ron Tugnutt 1992 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *Keith Acton *Glenn Anderson © *Bob Bassen *Rod Brind’Amour *Garth Butcher *Sylvain Côté *Nelson Emerson *Pat Falloon *Ray Ferraro *Todd Gill *Marc Habscheid *Ron Hextall *Kerry Huffman *Trevor Kidd *Derek King *Chris Lindberg *Brad Schlegel *Randy Smith *Rick Tabaracci *Steve Thomas *Brian Tutt *Jason Woolley *Trent Yawney 1992 Winter Olympics *'Head coach: Dave King' *Dave Archibald *Todd Brost *Sean Burke *Kevin Dahl *Curt Giles *Dave Hannan *Gord Hynes *Fabian Joseph *Joé Juneau *Trevor Kidd *Patrick Lebeau *Chris Lindberg *Eric Lindros *Kent Manderville *Adrien Plavsic *Dan Ratushny *Sam Saint-Laurent *Brad Schlegel *Wally Schreiber *Randy Smith *Dave Tippett *Brian Tutt *Jason Woolley 1991 Canada Cup 1991 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *Dave Archibald *Craig Billington *Rob Blake *Steve Bozek *Sean Burke *Geoff Courtnall *Russ Courtnall *Murray Craven *Theoren Fleury *Steve Konroyd *Steve Larmer *Doug Lidster © *Trevor Linden *Jamie Macoun *Ric Nattress *Yves Racine *Cliff Ronning *Joe Sakic *Brad Schlegel *Randy Smith *Steve Thomas *Mike Vernon *Trent Yawney 1990 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *Keith Acton *Greg Adams *Brian Bellows *Shawn Burr *Paul Coffey © *Murray Craven *John Cullen *Bob Essensa *Theoren Fleury *Doug Gilmour *Rick Green *Curtis Leschyshyn *Doug Lidster *Al MacInnis *Jamie Macoun *Kirk McLean *Joe Nieuwendyk *Michel Petit *Mark Recchi *Ron Sutter *Rick Tocchet *Ken Wregget *Steve Yzerman © 1989 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *Glenn Anderson *Brent Ashton *Dave Babych *Brian Bellows *Sean Burke *Randy Carlyle *Ken Daneyko *Kevin Dineen *Dave Ellett *Ray Ferraro *Grant Fuhr *Gerard Gallant *Dale Hawerchuk © *John MacLean *Mario Marois *Andrew McBain *Mark Messier *Kirk Muller © *James Patrick *Peter Sidorkiewicz *Scott Stevens *Steve Yzerman *Pat Verbeek *Steve Yzerman © 1988 Winter Olympics *'Head coach: Dave King' *Ken Berry *Serge Boisvert *Brian Bradley *Sean Burke *Chris Felix *Randy Gregg *Marc Habscheid *Bob Joyce *Vaughn Karpan *Merlin Malinowski *Andy Moog *Jim Peplinski *Serge Roy *Wally Schreiber *Gord Sherven *Tony Stiles *Steve Tambellini *Claude Vilgrain *Tim Watters *Ken Yaremchuk *Trent Yawney © *Zarley Zalapski 1987 Canada Cup 1987 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *Keith Acton *Brian Bellows *Doug Bodger *Sean Burke *Dino Ciccarelli *Kevin Dineen *Bruce Driver *Mike Foligno © *Bob Froese *Dirk Graham *Craig Hartsburg *Kirk Muller *Larry Murphy *Troy Murray *Barry Pederson *James Patrick *Dan Quinn *Paul Reinhart *Pat Riggin *Bob Rouse *Al Secord *Scott Stevens *Tony Tanti *Zarley Zalapski 1987 Calgary Cup *'Head coach: Dave King' *Ken Berry © *Sean Burke *Benoit Doucet *Chris Felix *Marc Habscheid *Fabian Joseph *Vaughn Karpan *Rick Kosti *Don McLaren *Brent Meckling *Joe Nieuwendyk *Dave Reierson *Cliff Ronning *Wally Schreiber *Gord Sherven *Mike Stapleton *Tony Stiles *Larry Trader *Claude Vilgrain *Trent Yawney *Zarley Zalapski 1986 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Pat Quinn' *Greg Adams *Dave Andreychuk *Mike Bullard *Jacques Cloutier *Paul Cyr *Ken Daneyko *Marcel Dionne © *Mike Foligno *Jim Fox *Mark Hardy *Dale Hawerchuk *Kelly Hrudey *Grant Ledyard *Corrado Micalef *Kirk Muller *Denis Potvin *Craig Redmond *Phil Russell *Brent Sutter *Phil Sykes *Tony Tanti *Dave Taylor *Jay Wells 1985 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Doug Carpenter' *John Anderson *Kevin Dineen *Ron Francis *Doug Halward *Steve Konroyd *Grant Ledyard *Mario Lemieux *Doug Lidster *Brian MacLellan *Jamie Macoun *Don Maloney *Kirk Muller *Larry Murphy *Bernie Nicholls *Pat Riggin *Stan Smyl *Scott Stevens *Tony Tanti *Dave Taylor © *Rick Vaive *Rick Wamsley *Steve Weeks *Steve Yzerman 1984 Canada Cup 1984 Winter Olympics *'Head coach: Dave King *Warren Anderson *Robin Bartel *Russ Courtnall *Jean-Jacques Daigneault *Kevin Dineen *Dave Donnelly *Bruce Driver *Dan Eliot *Patrick Flatley *Dave Gagner *Mario Gosselin *Vaughn Karpan *Doug Lidster *Darren Lowe *Kirk Muller *James Patrick *Craig Redmond *Dave Tippett © *Carey Wilson *Dan Wood 1983 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *John Anderson *Marcel Dionne © *Brian Engblom *Patrick Flatley *Bob Gainey *Mike Gartner *Michel Goulet *Doug Halward *Craig Hartsburg *Rick Lanz *Dennis Maruk *James Patrick *Brian Propp *Paul Reinhart *Gord Sherven *Charlie Simmer *Darryl Sittler © *Scott Stevens *Dave Taylor *Mike Veisor *Rick Wamsley *Tim Watters *Carey Wilson 1982 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *Bill Barber © *Dino Ciccarelli *Bobby Clarke © *Bob Gainey *Mike Gartner *Curt Giles *Rick Green *Wayne Gretzky *Craig Hartsburg *Dale Hawerchuk *Kevin Lowe *Brad Maxwell *Gilles Meloche *Greg Millen *Mark Napier *Brian Propp *Paul Reinhart *Darryl Sittler *Bobby Smith *Rick Vaive *John Van Boxmeer *Ryan Walter 1981 Canada Cup *'Head coach: Scotty Bowman' *Barry Beck *Mike Bossy *Raymond Bourque *Marcel Dionne *Ron Duguay *Don Edwards *Brian Engblom *Bob Gainey *Danny Gare *Clark Gillies *Butch Goring *Wayne Gretzky *Craig Hartsburg *Guy Lafleur *Ken Linseman *Mike Liut *Rick Middleton *Gilbert Perreault *Denis Potvin *Paul Reinhart *Larry Robinson *Billy Smith *Bryan Trottier 1981 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Don Cherry' *Dave Babych *Norm Barnes *Pat Boutette *Lucien Deblois *Mike Foligno *John Garrett *Mike Gartner *Rick Green *Willie Huber *Guy Lafleur *Barry Long *Morris Lukowich *Dennis Maruk *Dale McCourt *Lanny McDonald © *Phil Myre *John Ogrodnick *Rob Ramage *Larry Robinson *Mike Rogers *Steve Tambellini *Ryan Walter 1980 Winter Olympics *'Head coaches: Lorne Davis, Clare Drake, Tom Watt' *Glenn Anderson *Warren Anderson *Dan D'Alvise *Ken Berry *Ronald Davidson *John Devaney *Bob Dupuis *Joe Grant *Randy Gregg © *Dave Hindmarch *Paul MacLean *Kevin Maxwell *James Nill *Terry O'Malley *Paul Pageau *Brad Pirie *Kevin Primeau *Donald Spring *Tim Watters *Stellio Zupancich 1979 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Marshall Johnston' *Wayne Babych *Guy Charron © *Marcel Dionne *Rick Green *Trevor Johansen *Nick Libett *Al MacAdam *Brad Marsh *Dennis Maruk *Brad Maxwell *Dale McCourt *Wilf Paiement *Steve Payne *Robert Picard *Jim Rutherford *David Shand *Bobby Smith *Greg Smith *Ed Staniowski *Garry Unger *Ryan Walter *Paul Woods 1978 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Harry Howell' *Dan Bouchard *Guy Charron *Marcel Dionne © *Rick Hampton *Denis Herron *Pat Hickey *Dennis Kearns *Don Lever *Tom Lysiak *Bob MacMillan *Dennis Maruk *Brad Maxwell *Mike Murphy *Wilf Paiement *Robert Picard *Jean Pronovost *Pat Ribble *David Shand *Glen Sharpley *Garry Unger 1977 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Johnny Wilson *Guy Charron *Ron Ellis *Phil Esposito © *Tony Esposito *Rod Gilbert *Rick Hampton *Dennis Kearns *Ralph Klassen *Pierre Larouche *Al MacAdam *Wayne Merrick *Walt McKechnie *Wilf Paiement *Jean Pronovost *Phil Russell *Jim Rutherford *Greg Smith *Dallas Smith *Carol Vadnais *Eric Vail 1976 Canada Cup 1974 Summit Series *'Head coach: Billy Harris' *Ralph Backstrom *Serge Bernier *Gerry Cheevers *Al Hamilton *Jim Harrison *Paul Henderson *Rejean Houle *Gordie Howe *Mark Howe *Marty Howe *Bobby Hull *Andre Lacroix *Rick Ley *Frank Mahovlich *Bruce MacGregor *John McKenzie *Don McLeod *Brad Selwood *Paul Shmyr *Rick Smith *Pat Stapleton *Marc Tardif *J. C. Tremblay *Mike Walton *Tom Webster 1972 Summit Series {| *'Head coach: Harry Sinden *'Ass't coach: John Ferguson *Don Awrey - New York Rangers *Red Berenson - St. Louis Blues *Gary Bergman - Detroit Red Wings *Wayne Cashman - Boston Bruins *Bobby Clarke - Philadelphia Flyers *Yvan Cournoyer - Montreal Canadiens *Ken Dryden - Montreal Canadiens *Marcel Dionne - Detroit Red Wings *Ron Ellis - Toronto Maple Leafs *Phil Esposito - Boston Bruins *Tony Esposito - Chicago Blackhawks *Rod Gilbert - New York Rangers *Bill Goldsworthy - Minnesota North Stars *Vic Hadfield - New York Rangers *Paul Henderson - Toronto Maple Leafs *Dennis Hull - Chicago Blackhawks *Guy Lapointe - Montreal Canadiens *Frank Mahovlich - Montreal Canadiens *Peter Mahovlich - Montreal Canadiens *Richard Martin - Buffalo Sabres *Stan Mikita - Chicago Blackhawks *J. P. Parise - Minnesota North Stars *Brad Park - New York Rangers *Gilbert Perreault - Buffalo Sabres *Jean Ratelle - New York Rangers *Mickey Redmond - Detroit Red Wings *Serge Savard - Montreal Canadiens *Rod Seiling - New York Rangers *Pat Stapleton - Chicago Blackhawks *Bill White - Chicago Blackhawks 1969 World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Jackie McLeod *Richie Bayes *Gary Begg *Roger Bourbonnais *Jack Bownass *Terry Caffery *Ab DeMarco *Ken Dryden *Ted Hargreaves *Bill Heindl *Fran Huck *Steve King *Chuck Lefley *Morris Mott *Bob Murdoch *Kevin O’Shea *Terry O’Malley *Gerry Pinder *Steve Rexe *Ken Stephanson *Wayne Stephenson 1968 Winter Olympics *'Head coach: Jackie McLoed' *Roger Bourbonnais *Ken Broderick *Ray Cadieux *Paul Conlin *Gary Dineen *Brian Glennie *Ted Hargreaves *Fran Huck *Marshall Johnston © *Barry MacKenzie *Bill MacMillan *Steve Monteith *Morris Mott *Terry O'Malley *Danny O'Shea *Gerry Pinder *Herb Pinder *Wayne Stephenson 1967 World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Jackie McLeod *Gary Begg *Roger Bourbonnais © *Jack Bownass *Carl Brewer *Ray Cadieux *Paul Conlin *Jean Cusson *Gary Dineen *Ted Hargreaves *Fran Huck *Marshall Johnston *Barry MacKenzie *Billy MacMillan *Seth Martin *Morris Mott *Terry O’Malley *Addy Tambellini *Wayne Stephenson 1966 World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Jackie McLeod *Gary Begg *Roger Bourbonnais *Ken Broderick *Ray Cadieux *Paul Conlin *Lorne Davis *George Faulkner *Fran Huck *Marshall Johnston *Jackie McLeod *Barry MacKenzie *Billy MacMillan *Seth Martin *Rick McCann *Morris Mott *Terry O’Malley © *Harvey Schmidt 1965 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Gordon Simpson *Regg Abbott *Gary Aldcorn *Gary Begg *Roger Bourbonnais *Ken Broderick *Don Collins *Brian Conacher *Paul Conlin *Fred Dunsmore *Gary Dineen *Don Fletcher *Bob Forhan *Al Johnson *Bill Johnson *Barry MacKenzie *Jim MacKenzie *Seth Martin *Grant Moore *Terry O’Malley 1964 Winter Olympics *'Head coach: David Bauer' *Hank Akervall © *Gary Begg *Roger Bourbonnais *Ken Broderick *Ray Cadieux *Terry Clancy *Brian Conacher *Paul Conlin *Gary Dineen *Bob Forhan *Marshall Johnston *Seth Martin *Barry MacKenzie *Terry O'Malley *Rod Seiling *George Swarbrick 1963 World Ice Hockey Championships Trail Smoke Eaters *'Head coach: Bobby Kromm *George Ferguson *Don Fletcher *Bob Forhan *Howie Hornby *Harold Jones *Norm Lenardon *Ted Maki *Seth Martin *Pinoke McIntyre *Bob McKnight *Jackie McLeod *Walt Peacosh *Gerry Penner *Howie Penner *Ed Pollesol *Harry Smith *Addy Tambellini 1962 World Ice Hockey Championships 'Galt Terriers' *'Head coach: Lloyd Roubell *Bobby Brown *Al Cullen *Jack Douglas *Joe Hogan *Harold Hurley *Alec Keeling *Ted Maki *Joe Malo *Bob Mader *Floyd Martin *Bob McKnight *Jackie McLeod *Bill Mitchell *Bobby Robertson *Don Rope *Tod Sloan *John Sofiak *Harry Smith *Bill Wylie 1961 World Ice Hockey Championships Trail Smoke Eaters *'Head coach: Bobby Kromm *Ed Christofoli *Claude Cyr *George Ferguson *Don Fletcher *Cal Hockley *Hal Jones *Bobby Kromm *Mike Lagace *Norm Lenardon *Seth Martin *Pinoke McIntyre *Jackie McLeod *Walt Peacoch *Gerry Penner *Dave Rusnell *Darryl Sly *Harry Smith *Addy Tambellini 1960 Winter Olympics 'Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen' *'Head coach: Bobby Bauer' *Bob Attersley *Moe Benoit *Jim Connelly *Jack Douglas *Fred Etcher *Bob Forhan *Don Head *Harold Hurley *Ken Laufman *Floyd Martin *Bob McKnight *Cliff Pennington *Don Rope *Bob Rousseau *George Samolenko *Harry Sinden © *Darryl Syl 1959 World Ice Hockey Championships 'Belleville McFarlands' *'Head coach: Ike Hildebrand *Red Berenson *Bart Bradley *Wayne Brown *Pete Conacher *Floyd Crawford *Gordon Bell *Moe Benoit *Denis Boucher *Al Dewsbury *Marv Edwards *Fiori Goegan *George Gosselin *Ike Hildebrand *Dave Jones *Jean-Paul Lamirande *John McLellan *Paul Payette *Lou Smrke 1958 World Ice Hockey Championships Whitby Dunlops *'Head coach: Sid Smith *Sandy Air *Bob Attersley *Frank Bonello *Connie Broden *Roy Edwards *Fred Etcher *Bus Gagnon *George Gosselin *John Henderson *Jean-Paul Lamirande *Don McBeth *Gord Myles *Ted O’Connor *Ed Redmond *George Santolenko *Harry Sinden © *Sid Smith *Alf Treen 1956 Winter Olympics 'Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen' *'Head coach: Bobby Bauer' *Denis Brodeur *Charlie Brooker *Bill Colvin *Alfred Horne *Art Hurst *Byrle Klinck *Paul Knox *Ken Laufman *Howie Lee *Jim Logan *Floyd Martin *John McKenzie © *Don Rope *George Scholes *Gerry Theberge *Bob White *Keith Woodall 1955 World Ice Hockey Championships 'Penticton Vees' *'Head coach: Grant Warwick *Bernie Bathgate *Don Berry *Jim Fairburn *Ed Kassian *Doug Kilburn *Kevin Konway *Dino Mascotto *George McAvoy © *Jack McDonald *Jack McIntyre *Ivan McLelland *Barry Middleton *Don Moog *Erine Rucks *Mike Shebaga *Jack Taggart *Hal Tarala *Bill Warwick *Dick Warwick *Grant Warwick 1954 World Ice Hockey Championships East York Lyndhursts *'Head coach: Greg Currie *Tom Campbell © *Benny Chapman *Earl Clements *Don Couch *Harold Fiskari *Norm Gray *Moe Galland *Tom Jamieson *Larry Kearns *Bob Kennedy *Gavin Lindsay *Don Lockhart *John Petro *Russ Robertson *George Sayliss *John Scott *Bill Shill *Vic Sluce *Reg Spragge *Dan Windley *Eric Unger 1952 Winter Olympics 'Edmonton Mercurys' *'Head coach: Lou Holmes' *George Abel *John Davies *Billie Dawe © *Robert Dickson *Donald Gauf *William Gibson *Ralph Hansch *Robert Meyers *David Miller *Eric Paterson *Thomas Pollock *Allan Purvis *Gordon Robertson *Louis Secco *Francis Sullivan *Robert Watt 1951 World Ice Hockey Championships 'Lethbridge Maple Leafs' *'Head coach: Dick Gray *Bill Chandler *Denny Flannigan *Bill Flick *Bill Gibson *Dick Gray *Mallie Hughes *Bert Knibbs *Don McLean *Jim Malacko *Andrew Milroy *Hector Negrello © *Stan Obodiac *Walter Rimstad *Mickey Roth *Lou Siray *Carl Sorokoski *Don Vogan *Tom Wood 1950 World Ice Hockey Championships Edmonton Mercurys *'Head coach: Greg Currie *Harry Allen *Robert David *Billy Dawe *Marsh Darling *John Davies *Wilbur Delaney *Don Gauf *Doug Kilburn *Leo Lucchini *Doug Macauley *Jack Manson *Al Purvis *Don Stanley *Robert Watt *Pete Wright *Hassie Young 1949 World Ice Hockey Championships 'Sudbury Wolves' *'Head coach: Max Silverman *Ray Bauer *Joe de Bastiani *Bill Dimoch *Doug Free *Emil Gagne *Bud Hashey *Barney Hillson *Herb Kewley *John Kovich *Don Munroe *Al Picard *Albert Rabelletto *Jim Russell *Tom Russell *Don Stanley *Joe Tergesen 1948 Winter Olympics RCAF Flyers *'Head coach: Frank Boucher' *Murray Dowey *Bernard Dunster *Jean Gravelle *Patrick Guzzo *Walter Halder *Thomas Hibberd *Henri-André Laperriere *John Lecompte *George Mara © *Albert Roméo Renaud *Reginald Schroeter *Irving Taylor 1939 World Ice Hockey Championships Trail Smoke Eaters *'Head coach: Elmer Piper' *Mickey Brennen *Buck Buchanan *Ab Cronie *Bunny Dame *Jim Haight *Benny Hayes *Dick Kowcinak *Tom Johnston *John McCreedy *Jim Morris *Duke Scodellaro *Mel Snowdon 1938 World Ice Hockey Championships Sudbury Wolves *'Head coach: Max Silverman' *Mel Albright *Percy Allen *Gordie Bruce *Archie Burn *Reg Chipman *John Coulter *Johnny Godfrey *Roy Heximer *Jack Marshall *Pat McReavy *Buster Portland *Jimmy Russell *Glen Sutherland 1937 World Ice Hockey Championships Kimberley Dynamiters *'Head coach: John Achtzener' *Tom Almack *Fred Botterill *Fred Burnett *Ken Campbell *George Goble *Eric Hornquist *Doug Keiver *James Kemp *Paul Kozak *Hugo Mackie *Ralph Reading *Harry Robertson *George Wilson 1936 Winter Olympics Port Arthur Bearcats *'Head coach: Al Pudas' *Maxwell Deacon *Hugh Farquharson *Kenneth Farmer *James Haggarty *Walter Kitchen *Raymond Milton *Francis Moore *Herman Murray © *Arthur Nash *David Neville *Alexander Sinclair *Ralph St. Germain *William Thomson 1935 World Ice Hockey Championships Winnipeg Monarchs *'Head coach: Scotty Oliver' *Archie Creighton *Roy Hinkle *Albert Lemay *Tony Lemay *Vic Lindquist *Art Rice-Jones *Romeo Rivers *Cam Shewan *Norm Yellowlees 1934 World Ice Hockey Championships Saskatoon Quakers *'Head coach: Johnny Walker' *Les Bird *Tommy Dewar *Jim Dewey *Cliff Lake *Elmer Piper *Ab Rogers *Bert Scharfe *Ron Silver *Ray Watkins *Ab Welsh *Cooney Woods *Hobb Wilson 1933 World Ice Hockey Championships Toronto National Sea Fleas *'Head coach: Harold Ballard' *Cliff Chisholm *Frank Collins *John Hern *Kenny Kane *Norm Lamport *Doug Lough *Clare McIntyre *Jimmy McMullen *Stuffy Mueller 1932 Winter Olympics Winnipeg Hockey Club *'Head coach: Jack Hughes' *William Cockburn © *Clifford Crowley *Albert Duncanson *George Garbutt *Roy Hinkel *Victor Lindquist *Norman Malloy *Walter Monson *Kenneth Moore *Romeo Rivers *Harold Simpson *Hugh Sutherland *Stanley Wagner *Aliston Wise 1931 World Ice Hockey Championships University of Manitoba Grads *'Head coach: Blake Watson' *George Hill *Gord MacKenzie © *Sammy McCallum *Ward McVey *Frank Morris *Jack Pidcock *Art Puttee *Blake Watson *Guy Williamson 1930 World Ice Hockey Championships Toronto CCM's *'Head coach: Les Allen' *Willie Adams *Howard Armstrong © *Bert Clayton *Joe Griffin *Gordon Grant *Alex Park *Fred Radke *Percy Timpson 1928 Winter Olympics University of Toronto Grads *'Head coach: Conn Smythe' *Charles Delahay *Frank Fisher *Louis Hudson *Norbert Mueller *Herbert Plaxton *Hugh Plaxton *Roger Plaxton *John Porter © *Frank Sullivan *Joseph Sullivan *Ross Taylor *David Trottier 1924 Winter Olympics Toronto Granites *'Head coach: Frank Rankin' *Jack Cameron *Ernie Collett *Albert McCaffery *Harold McMunn *Dunc Munro © *Beattie Ramsay *Cyril Slater *Reginald Smith *Harry Watson 1920 Summer Olympics Winnipeg Falcons Head coach: Gordon Sigurjonson Goaltender *Walter Byron Defence *Robert Benson *Konrad Johannesson Forward *Frank Fredrickson – C *Chris Fridfinnson *Magnus Goodman *Haldor Halderson *Allan Woodman Category:Ice hockey in Canada